this is the road to ruin
by skyewart
Summary: "Well, then you should know that I'm not like other guys." "And I'm not like other girls." Skye said, flinging the cigarette into the grass. "Seems to me, like we'd make quite the pair." (high school au, in which skye and bobbi are best friends and ward is the new guy, who has caught skye's eye)


Skye tapped her feet impatiently, while she waited for her best friend to cram out the pack of cigarettes from her bag. "Come on, Bobbi, we're gonna be late."

"Relax, Coulson's not gonna give us any more detention." Bobbi replied, pulling out two cigarettes and handing one to Skye.

The two girls were sitting on a picnic table outside the school building, and while everyone else hurried inside to get to their classes, they lit their cigarettes.

Skye let her head fall back and puffed the smoke out. "I'm thinking about getting my hair cut. Maybe get bangs. What do you think?"

"No." Bobbi deadpanned. "I'm not running around with a girl, who wears oversized flannel shirts and has bangs."

"Because it would ruin your reputation of being a bad bitch, Miss Leather-is-the-only-way-to-go ?" Skye chuckled.

"Excuse you, the only piece of leather, I am wearing right now, is my jacket." The other girl replied, but she, too, laughed.

"I don't think, I'll ever forget Hunter's face, when he saw you in those leather pants, though." Skye said, flicking off the ashes.

The two girls laughed again, until the doors behind them opened and Coulson stepped out.

"Morse. Skye. I believe, you two should be in my classroom." He said, his lips pulled in a tight line.

If it had been anyone else in their place, they would probably hurry to hide their cigarettes, but Skye and Bobbi just nodded and stomped them out.

"Yes, sir." Bobbi said.

"You didn't have to come all the way out here to get us." Skye said. "We would've showed up, eventually. Sir."

At that Coulson smiled. "I'm not here to get you two."

In that moment, a car pulled up and a guy stepped out of the passenger seat. Skye and Bobbi turned in unison to look at him. Skye was the first to react, leaning closer to her best friend and whispering, "I call dibs."

Bobbi groaned and Skye let out a little giggle, her eyes following the tall boy, who walked towards them. Next to him was a man, Skye was sure, she had seen before. She just didn't know where.

"Girls," Coulson said, a little impatiently. "weren't you going in?"

"Yeah." Skye said, and with a last glance at the boy, she grabbed Bobbi's hand and the two of them went inside.

"I need to grab something from my locker." Bobbi said and with a grin, Skye replied, "Please take your time."

They stood in the hall, Bobbi unloading her bag and flipping through the contents of her locker. It didn't take long for Coulson and the newcomer to enter the hall and while Bobbi's back was turned towards them, Skye watched them carefully.

"I'm sure, you will fit in quite nicely." Skye heard Coulson say.

When she looked back at the boy, their eyes met. He had a nice face. Strong jaw, full lips. And god, was he tall.

"We're a little late for class right now, but afterwards, I'll arrange for someone to show you around." Coulson said, effectively ending the staring contest Skye and the boy were engaged in. Skye liked him. Usually boys were the first to look away. Maybe this one would be a challenge.

Coulson, upon realizing, that Skye and Bobbi still weren't in the classroom, sighed. "You know what? I think Ms Morse and Skye would be happy to show you around. Right, ladies?"

"Sure, sir, whatever you need." Skye said, offering him a mischievous smile.

He just rolled his eyes. Typical Coulson.

Bobbi shut her locker and the four of them entered the class room together. As Skye closed the door, she leaned close to Bobbi and whispered, "Just to clarify, I call dibs on him, Bobb, fucking dibs."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." Bobbi replied flippantly.

Coulson cleared his throat, while Skye and Bobbi walked to their usual places in the back of the classroom, which no one else dared to occupy.

"Mr. Ward here, is your new class mate." Coulson said, unnecessarily pointing at him. Everyone was already looking. "Why don't you find yourself a place to sit?"

Ward squared his shoulders and his eyes zeroing on the only few empty places in the back, began walking towards the one next to Skye.

Skye watched him move, a grin spreading on her lips. After his eyes moved through the other rows of students, they rested on Skye. She couldn't really read his expression, but there was something about the way he looked at her. Maybe he was just as intrigued by her, as she was by him. Maybe, Skye was just projecting. Anyway, she knew that once she made her move, he would turn to putty in her hands. Any guy ended like that.

When he sat down, she leaned towards him.

"Hey, I'm Skye." She said, and heard a little huff from her other side. She was laying it on a little think, the leaning over, the shit-eating grin, the sultry voice. But hey, this was what she lived for! A new boy meant a new game. Why not use everything she got? Besides, he had no clue that one of the schools two most popular girls was talking to him.

"Hi." He replied and his eyes flickered down to her cleavage, only a fraction of a second, but it was enough for Skye.

Maybe he wouldn't be much of a challenge after all. She's just had to wait and see.

Just then Coulson started talking and Ward turned his attention back to him. Skye turned towards Bobbi, who rolled her eyes.

"What?" Skye mouthed. Bobbi leaned in close and asked, "What about Miles?"

"Ugh, please." Skye groaned, maybe a little too loud, given that Coulson was currently trying to teach them something. "I'm so over that asshat."

After that, she fished her nail polish from Bobbi's bag and spent the first fifteen minutes of class by painting her nails in a deep red color.

* * *

><p><em>AN: cross-posted on ao3 under the same pen name. Come find me on tumblr._

_Reviews are like girls in plaid shirts_


End file.
